You Mean Everything
by Kouki
Summary: Kagome tries to tell Inuyasha that people care for him. What happens when she goes too far and gets sealed on her side on the well with no way of returning...and no way of letting Inuyasha know how she feels and how sorry she is...R&R IKMS--tissues needed
1. Kagome VIEW

Summary -- Kagome tries to tell Inuyasha that people care for him. What happens when she goes too far and gets sealed on her side on the well with no way of returning...and no way of letting Inuyasha know how she feels and how sorry she is...R&R IK/MS --tissues handy(so ppl say to me)

You Mean Everything To Me

Hiya ppls! Sorry I had to take this off. I finally got back on track now so enjoy!

I'm not gonna remember this for every chapter so I'll say this now... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...but I do own the little dinky poem at the beginning so DON'T SUE! ...even tho it stinks... Well I hope you like! oh and i havnt seen a whole lotta Inu lately and i have no idea if im gonna get this stuff right... so ya....  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
You Mean Everything To Me  
  
Chapter: 1

OoOoOoO  
You mean everything to me 

I'll give you the land, sky, and sea

I'll do anything for you

I only wish you loved me too

But through thick and thin, beside you I'll be

You mean everything to me  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she put her pencil beside the little piece of paper she had scribbled those words upon.  
  
"No one will ever know how true these words really are, since I can never see him again...I would do anything for that hanyou, Inuyasha...anything."  
  
'It's been three days since I saw him...' She glanced over at her window. "Will I ever see him crouching on that window sill again? Will he ever forgive me for what I said?" She sighed, and more tears fell. "I hope I get a chance to say I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said, I was just so mad and hurt...but that's no excuse, there will never be any excuse that can be accepted for what I said to Inuyasha..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The raven-haired girl shut her eyes. 'I can't take anymore!' She thought, 'It's all too much! He had kissed her...again. He, once again, ran to her at her "call" without even having a second thought! Inuyasha drives me crazy!!! When he sees her, he seems like a mindless zombie. I wish he cared for someone else beside Kikyo...someone like me...I wish he loved me...'  
  
The girl ran blindly out of her hiding place behind the tree, not knowing where her feet were taking her. They carried her for a few minutes until she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked up and only one thing caught her eye... the well. Again someone called her name and this time she recognized the voice as Inuyasha's. 'I can't face him now, not like this...' She ran towards the well and jumped over the side, but she never hit the bottom, instead someone held onto her wrist, keeping her from going through. She looked straight at the bottom of the well and hoped with all her heart it wasn't Inuyasha, but she could feel his claws slightly scratching her skin. She glanced up at his face. His eyes held confusion, anxiousness, and fear. Fear...she had never seen him afraid before... at least not when he wasn't in battle...  
  
"K-Kagome, why are you leaving without telling anyone? Are-Are you alright?" He said, his voice shaking.  
  
Kagome stared at him. 'He always runs off with Kikyo not caring about me at all and NOW he's asking if I'm alright!?' Rage mounted within her as she glared at him, all confusion in his eyes evaporated, and was replaced with complete and total fear.  
  
"Why am I leaving? AM I ALRIGHT?" She started shouting. "Whenever we get any sign Kikyo's around, you run to her side like a dog to its master. Then you come back and act like nothing's happened, and everything is nice and dandy."  
  
He stared at her wide-eyed, and she continued, still shouting.  
  
"You don't care about anyone, but yourself and your precious Kikyo. You assume no one cares about you the way Kikyo does, and you're wrong! Other people care about you more than you know. You can't even see what's right in front of you. You're so blind. So many people care about you and if you use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon, you're going to hurt someone! Or worse, kill someone! Do you really want that to happen!?...Are you still going to use the Shikon jewel to turn into a full fledged demon? You're so selfish! You can't control that side of you and you know it! You'll become a mindless killing machine! But all you want is what you think is the best for you and Kikyo. Even though she's trying to take you to Hell, but you don't even care that she's trying to kill you or maybe you want her to kill you so you could be together with her forever, forever in Hell. How should I know! You never open up to me. You probably just want me here to be jewel shard detector. That's all I am to you, isn't it? A shard detector! You're a heartless monster! I hate you!"  
  
She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't meant to say some of those things. She loved him with all of her heart. She could never ever hate him. She just wanted him to realize Kikyo wasn't the only one who cared about him, and that it bothered her how he kept on running after Kikyo, even if he was in love with her, but it was too late, the damage was done. Inuyasha's body started to shake rapidly, and Kagome could no longer see his golden amber eyes.  
  
"If that's how you feel, then it might be better..." He paused struggling for words.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't-"  
  
"Then it might be better if you leave and never come back!" He choked up the words.  
  
Kagome's mind raced and tears clouded her vision. Inuyasha wanted her to leave and never come back. He probably hated her for what she had said, but she couldn't leave without telling him the truth and her feelings, and she couldn't bare it if she never saw him again...if she never saw him again, it would destroy part of her...most of her...maybe even all of her.  
  
"Inuyasha, please listen to me! I-" she started urgently, but he interrupted her again.  
  
"I'll tell the others good-bye for you, but none of them will understand, especially Shippo...Good-bye Kagome. I'll miss you..." he gulped, "...I'll miss you..." He said and a tear fell onto Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome stared at the tear for a moment in disbelief...Inuyasha never cried, never. Without any time for Kagome to protest, Inuyasha slipped the Shikon no tama off her neck, and paused momentarily, then reluctantly, let go of her hand. In those last seconds that she saw Inuyasha, tears welled in her eyes and she yelled, "Inuyasha, I didn't mean what I said! I don't hate you! How could I hate you?! I-", she fell through the well before she could finish her sentence. "LOVE YOU!"  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at the bottom of the well of her time, knowing she hadn't said it in time.  
  
"He didn't hear me. He didn't hear me...He hates me..." She started to breath rapidly. "...and he'll never know that I love him. I'll never get to tell him. I'll never know if he gets hurt. I won't be there to help him when he transforms. I...I'll never see him again...and I'll never ever be truly happy...not without him..."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears poured out of her eyes like rain, and now more than ever, she wished Inuyasha could be holding her...loving her...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek, only to have more come. She sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes. She recalled all the times when she felt Inuyasha loved her back...the times she was almost certain he had feelings for her too. All the times he had comforted her and all the times she comforted him. Then something he had once said to her stuck out in her mind. She knew exactly what he had said, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...Someone knocked on her door, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?" Came her little brother's voice from behind the door.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'it's the one time he actually knocks before he comes in and he still interrupts what I'm doing.' she sighed.  
  
"Yes, Sota?"  
  
Sota partially opened the door and stuck his head through the opening.  
  
"Mom says it's time for you to come down and eat lunch with us and she said she won't take 'I'm not hungry' for an answer because she knows you haven't eaten since you came back."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Can I eat here in my room?"  
  
Sota thought for a minute, and then ran downstairs to check. A few minutes later he came back upstairs.  
  
"Mom said that would be fine." Sota said. Kagome nodded. "Well...um-I guess I'll see you later, Kagome. Hope you feel better later..."  
  
Kagome managed a weak, reassuring smile to Sota as he closed the door behind him as he left. A little bit later Kagome's mother came up with her lunch, kissed her forehead, and went back downstairs. Kagome got up and walked over to her bed, exhausted. She would eat her lunch after a small nap, she thought to herself, before she drifted off into a restless sleep...

OoOoOoO

Finally! 

::does the hokey-pokey::

I got the first chap done. Now I'll try to update as soon as I can, so please don't be mean. This is my first fanfic, and I don't really know where its going. But tell me...how do you like?

LET ME KNOW! Plz R&R!!!


	2. Inuyasha VIEW

Finally! I'm getting this up!! yay!! ::cough::

Now this chap would have been up on Sat. like I had said. (If the site would have let me on… ::glares::) Sorry to make everyone wait but there was really nothing I could do.

anyway…

Ok… this might not be a story for Kikyo lovers. And I may bash her a little cuz I don't really like her… And Inuyasha may be a little mean to her. But I don't know how it will turn out. I may end up making her nice… ::shrugs:: we'll all find out, ne?

Well anyways…here's the next chapter in my fic. Enjoy!!

OH! And thx for the reviews!! they helped a lot!!

Chapter 2:

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha sat in a tree, thinking about the event that happened three days ago. The event that caused him to lose the only person he truly loved. His eyes were closed and the visions of what had happened with Kagome … and Kikyo … remained fresh in his mind…

FLASHBACK

He was lying against a tree keeping an eye on the sleeping humans below, but mostly over Kagome.

'_How am I supposed to protect her from demons and other monsters when I cant even protect her from myself,'_ he thought.

He had been thinking this over since everyone had gone to sleep, which had been hours ago… He sighed, and finally decided to sleep when he suddenly smelt it. Her scent…

'_Kikyo…' _he thought.

Jumping down from the tree as silently as he could her followed her scent, not noticing the raven-haired girl stir from her sleep, her eyes following him out of the camp. He dodged in and out of trees, went right, left, another left, while thinking, _'This is it. I have to tell Kikyo. I can't…I don't…I can't love her anymore…that I love another. But how am I supposed to tell her? I still feel guilty… I always will…but if I don't do this now I might lose Kagome forever, and I don't EVER want to lose her…but I keep on hurting her and I can't stand it anymore!' _He took a big breath to calm himself, _'I hope Kikyo will understand…_' Right, right, left, another right, left, straight through these trees, and…

…there she was.

Kikyo stood in the middle of a clearing at the edge of the woods, her clothes and hair flowing in a light breeze. He slowly walked towards her almost shaking from nervousness. Now that he was here, his entire plan of telling her he chose Kagome was forgotten, thrown out the window.

"Inuyasha…" she said, facing towards him, "It's time."

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, not really sure what she meant. She turned towards him and held out her hand, beckoning him forward. He, hesitantly, obliged and walked towards her, but did not grasp her hand.

Slowly, Kikyo dropped her hand and turned away from him.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, slightly confused by her actions. He opened his mouth to speak, but, his words being lost in the wind, he shut it.

He watched as she turned to face him.

"Inuyasha…" she examined his face, seeming to look for any emotion. The only one she saw was confusion.

She sighed.

"You have to choose."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, mouth opening slightly.

"I-I'm-…what? … Kikyo?" He stuttered, his questioning gaze meeting hers.

"Me or her." She stated, looking him directly in the eye. "You can't expect both of us to wait forever."

She paused and pursed her lips.

"My time is ending, Inuyasha…"

Fear slowly crept inside his heart, clenching it.

"B-b-but, Kikyo, y-you can-can't die! You're not-"

"Alive?" She finished, her eyes challenging him to correct her.

"But how do you know-?"

With a raise of an eyebrow, he was silenced. Kikyo sighed, as Inuyasha's ears drooped a little. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha was finally able to calm down, and, in doing so, he remembered what he had decided before. But he found out it was harder to say it than it was to think it.

Opening his mouth to speak, he froze. After he said this, Kikyo would leave … forever …

"_But then she'll finally rest in peace…" _a voice inside his head challenged.

'_But maybe not … she-_' Inuyasha blinked and mentally sighed.

Slightly worried that he was talking, about to argue, with himself, he had to agree. She would finally be able to rest in peace … but that didn't make it any easier to say …

Kikyo seemed to notice his silence and maybe even his internal struggle, for she walked up to him. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked straight into her eyes. She must have seen something, for she sighed and nodded her head, as if to agree to something.

Slowly, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, that being the last thing he expected at the moment. But when he felt something wet brush up against his face and smelt the salty liquid of tears, he knew she knew. This was a good-bye kiss.

Hearing bushes rustle behind him, he broke the kiss off, turning to see what was there. But all he saw was raven-haired girl that looked exactly like-

"Kagome…" he muttered, his ears flattening against his head.

Kikyo pushed him forward, toward the trees Kagome had disappeared though moments before. When he looked at her questioningly, she just turned away and started walking towards the other end of the clearing.

"Thank you…" he muttered, then her flitted away after his chosen one, leaving the gentle words to be carried in the soft breeze.

Kikyo turned and smiled sadly. The words warming her, letting her finally let go of her hate and anger. Turning around she disappeared into the darkness.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, looking for her everywhere. He had even stopped by their camp to see if she had gone back there, but that was in vain.

Suddenly the answer snapped in his mind… the well …

"KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE!!" he shouted hoping to catch her before she got to the well.

Running for it with all his speed, run burst into the clearing that held it, only to see Kagome and scrabbling over the side of it.

Dashing towards her, he grasped her wrist, not letting her fall through. His claws lightly scratched at her skin, as he glanced down at her worriedly. She would not look at him. AND, she wasn't yelling at him… that was a bad sign…

Finally, her eyes turned towards him and locked with his. He looked at her confused and even slightly worried, he didn't do anything wrong… for once…

"_She probably thought that kiss with Kikyo was a lovers kiss, not a good-bye." _The voice he spoke with earlier stated.

'_Dang!' _that was most likely the case.

Kagome stared at him, and he watched as rage quickly mounted within her. Her glare pierced his heart making all confusion evaporate, replacing it with… dare he admit it … fear.

"K-Kagome, why are you leaving without telling anyone? Are-Are you alright?" He said, his voice shaking. He knew she had seen him with Kikyo, but he didn't know what she thought what was happening.

"Why am I leaving? AM I ALRIGHT?" She started shouting. Inuyasha was startled as she yelled, and his sensitive ears took in every word. "Whenever we get any sign Kikyo's around, you run to her side like a dog to its master. Then you come back and act like nothing's happened, and everything is nice and dandy."

He stared at her wide-eyed, ears flat against his head, and she continued, still shouting.

"You don't care about anyone, but yourself and your precious Kikyo. You assume no one cares about you the way Kikyo does, and you're wrong! Other people care about you more than you know. You can't even see what's right in front of you. You're so blind. So many people care about you and if you use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon, you're going to hurt someone! Or worse, kill someone! Do you really want that to happen!?…Are you still going to use the Shikon jewel to turn into a full fledged demon? You're so selfish! You can't control that side of you and you know it! You'll become a mindless killing machine! But all you want is what you think is the best for you and your precious Kikyo that's incapable of doing wrong. Even though she's trying to take you to Hell, but you don't even care that she's trying to kill you or maybe you want her to kill you so you could be together with her forever, forever in Hell. How should I know! You never open up to me. You probably just want me here to be jewel shard detector. That's all I am to you, isn't it? A shard detector! You're a heartless monster! I hate you!"

All this was beginning to sink into Inuyasha, and his body started to shake, with sorrow, a broken heart, and anger.

"If that's how you feel, then it might be better…" He paused struggling for words, not wanting to do what he was about to. He couldn't look Kagome in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, wait! I don't-"

"Then it might be better if you leave and never come back!" He choked up the words. He didn't want her to leave, but if she hated him, and thought him a heartless monster, then she was just like everyone else. And he couldn't be with her anymore; no matter how much he wanted too, because in the end…she would destroy him...from his heart out.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me! I-" she started urgently, but he interrupted her again, not wanting or able to listen.

"I'll tell the others good-bye for you, but none of them will understand, especially Shippo…Good-bye Kagome. I'll miss you…" he gulped, "…I'll miss you…" He said and a tear fell onto Kagome's hand…'_and … I love you…'_

He let go.

In those last seconds that Inuyasha saw her everything seemed to go in slow motion. He saw her eyes widen and fill up with tears and she yelled, "Inuyasha, I didn't mean it! I don't hate you! How could I?! I-", she fell through the well before she could finish her sentence.

Inuyasha watched as she disappeared through the well, the Shikon jewel in his hand. Tear after tear ran down his cheeks and he stumbled backward, away from the well. After he took a few steps back he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Falling to his knees, he wept, and all his sorrow, rage, loneliness, and longing were contained in one desperate cry…for his one and only love…Kagome…

END FLASHBACK

He shut his eyes tightly and silent tears crept down his cheeks.

'_How could I have ever thought I could have had a chance with Kagome…she never did care for me…like I care for her…why would she love a filthy half-breed like me anyway? I always yell at her, and she always wants to go home…to be with her family…anywhere that's not with me…'_

He wiped away his tears only to have more replace them.

' …_maybe I should have chosen Kikyo …'_

OoOoOoO

6 pages!! ::does victory dance:: so far that's my record! ::grins:: ... and I hope everyone understood all that happened….

Anyways …

Look… I made her nice… im kinda disgusted with myself…

Well if you like that's ok. But if I get enough complaints- I mean reviews that would like me to, ill try to make an alternate chap for Kikyo haters… (that chap would be my attempt at bashing Kikyo)

Well now I'm off to start making the next chap. But I won't post it till I get more reviews! glares

SO GO DOWN TO THE BOTTOM AND CLICK THAT BUTTON TO TELL ME WHAT YA THINK OR ELSE!!! ….

Lol j/k!

2 reviews will be enough and make me happy and ill update then, but ill be TRILLED w/ 5…or maybe more!! …but I doubt ill get that many… anyways… it probly wont be up for a while anyways, cuz I have no idea what to do next (unlike these first 2 chaps). If you want to make a suggestion that's fine, I'll be happy to consider it. But ya …

R&R!!

Later!


End file.
